


Mending Hearts

by Bliss (Blissangel91494), Blissangel91494



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissangel91494/pseuds/Bliss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissangel91494/pseuds/Blissangel91494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the devastation in Chicago, the Autobots are finally settled in their new home. But a new battle arises with the discovery of a new leader to the Decepticons they thought long dead. And even worse is the one he is trying to call forth. What does the oldest daughter of Sam Witwitcky have to do with this? What game is Primus playing? Who is Jordyn Witwicky? SunnyxOCxSides</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost There

Author's Note: Alright readers. I hope you all enjoy my story. This is defintely one I'm excited about. I'm super happy to be getting back into writing. Enjoy! And please review and favorite!

Mending Hearts

Chapter 1: Almost There

The scarf around my neck smelled just like my mom. The subtle flowery perfume sent a wave of memories crashing over me. One in particular stood out: her soft hands stroking my hair after every movement of the hair brush. The two of us stared out at the dreary rain. No words passed between us. We simply enjoyed the moment together. But even then, at only six years old, doubt filled my mind about how long this fantasy would really last. 

“Greyson street!” The raspy voice of the eighty-something year old bus driver literally jolted me out of my reminiscing. What seemed like hundreds of bodies moved in unified chaos around me. Everyone was trying to hurry out of the bus and put up their umbrellas without sticking anyone's eye out while still talking on their cell phones or keeping their children within reach. 

I finally made my way off the bus, barely saving my dull gray duffel bag from the closing doors. Silently, I watched as the #14 bus took off down the street and out of sight. With a sigh, I pulled the scarf tighter around my icy neck and adjusted my purse and duffel bag on my shoulder before hurrying inside to the warmth of Claire’s Coffee Cafe. 

“Jordyn! So glad to see you! How're you doing? Missed you so much! I cannot believe you are 25! So old, but still so pretty and single! Doing anything for your birthday?” It took every ounce of my control to not to let my eye twitch or my fist break Claire's face as her motor mouth let loose. Why didn't I knock her out? Oh, right. Cause my best friend would hate me for killing her little sister, no matter how obnoxious she was. 

Instead I took off my brother's dark brown trench coat and dropped into a chair near the window. I pulled my hair over one shoulder and mindlessly messed with the dead ends in desperate need of trimming. 

“Actually, Claire I’m 23; still young and single. And yes, I’m going to see my family. We do a dinner every year.” Lowering my voice until only I could hear myself, I add, “Like I told you last year, not that you ever listen.” Claire sashayed over to my table, a cleaning rag tossed over her shoulder, and plopped into the seat across from me. Her long manicured nails trailed through her bright red pixie cut as she pouted. 

“Ah yes, your family party. Promise me you’ll do something fun to though, okay?” With a heavy huff, I grabbed the cafe menu and looked through it for some strange reason; I’d been coming here every day after work for the last seven months so there was no need to guess what was served. Maybe it was to help me resist the urge to slap her makeup-slathered face? Yeah, probably.

“Claire, a family birthday dinner is fun for me. Remember? I’m the one with normal family issues.” Claire rolled her eyes.

“Right, I’m the one that has the two brothers with drug problems, another one in juvie, and a sister who’s amazing shoes I’ll never fill. Sorry, I forget.” A smile threatened to crack on my lips before I gave a meaningful look at the counter.  
“You wanna get me some coffee and a muffin?” 

“God! You’re just like everyone else who walks in here! You only talk to me so I will give you something!” 

“Well,” I said, pulling out a poor abused book from my bag, “this is a restaurant and you are a waitress and I am your customer.” I growled a little when her nasty brown rag hit me in the face, but was too slow to retaliate when she took it back.

“Shut up, brat. You’re lucky I even let you in here.”

“Brat? Claire, I’m four years older than you. You realize this right?” She adjusted her apron and pulled out a notepad.

“As I said: shut up. Do you want anything different that usual? Like a birthday treat?” I stared at the menu again as I contemplated. It was a Friday and knowing Wendi she wouldn’t want anything too sweet with Andrew’s newly diagnosed diabetes. Best to treat myself here. 

“Sure. Instead of my usual coffee and muffin how about a chocolate iced mocha latte and a slice of the red velvet cake Melissa just made? That sounds really good.” Claire nodded, a triumphant smile on her face. 

“Kay, I’ll be back.” 

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

About forty minutes later, I was staring at my front door with frustration. Once again, I jammed my key into the lock and rattled it until the ‘click’ finally came and I was allowed in my apartment. I shook my long wet hair as I headed into down the hall, dropping my bags, coat, scarf and shoes off as I went. 

*ring* *ring*

“Hello?” I muffled a curse after stubbing my toe against the wall and went into my bedroom.

“Hey, Jordyn!” A smile appeared on my lips when my sister's voice echoed through the phone. I opened my closet and started sifting through clothes. 

“Hey, Becca, how are you?” Grimacing, I took a frumpy old orange sweater off the hangar and threw it onto the floor in the unofficial 'get-rid-of-fast' pile. 

“Not much! I just wanted to call so I could catch you trying to pick out an outfit. Let me help, please!!!” It amused me- and on some level disturbed me- to no end how intuitive she was. 

“Let me tell you something cool: you called right as I was going through clothes. What should I wear?” My ears ached when she squealed loudly through the phone, but still my heart warmed at the sound of joy my sister felt in helping me; she was such a good person.

Eventually, I made my way out of my apartment in a long denim skirt, black short-sleeved turtleneck and plain ballet flats that Becca had viciously opposed. With a sense of satisfaction in my triumph, I prepared myself for another grueling ride curtesy of public transportation. Just as I was descending into the underground to board the subway my eyes were caught by a flash of gold. Mesmerized, I slowed my steps down the stairs to watch a beautiful gold Lamborghini race by with two NASCAR speed demons close behind. I heard the crowd's astonishment and confusion at the strange disturbance. But it was easy enough to brush off; even in small town Shayson, Nevada such things could happen. Probably just a scene for a movie. 

The ride on the metro was uneventful and mind-numbingly boring, but I was able to occupy myself with my tattered read from earlier in the day. I'd have to remember to thank Stefan for book again; he always knew what I liked. 

Despite all the troubles I'd felt at the hospital earlier today, my heart lightened as I walked closer to my childhood home. I knew that even with my unapproachable nature my family would always be there for me. Always.

“Hey, Wendi.” My bright red-headed sister-in-law smiled brightly when she saw me coming. She jumped up from her knees with little Jasmine cradled in her arms and ran. Dear God, help me. 

“Jordyn, it's so good to see you. Happy birthday! Jasmine, what do we tell Aunt Jordyn?” My eight-month-old niece grumbled sleepily and batted her dark brown curls out of her face before reaching for me. Once in my arms, she settled her head on my shoulder and was out like a light.

“Seriously? I must be the only mother with a child that doesn't want to talk. Almost a year old and barely anything!” Wendi started walking towards the door.

“Well, she is just like me. I didn't start talking til I was 16 months.” She looked back over her shoulder, giving me a smile and turned to hug me again.

“I'm really happy to see you. The kids have really missed you the passed couple of weeks...are you doing ok?” A heavy sigh wanted to escape me, but I pushed aside the sense of weakness that came with the constant and inevitable questions, even from my own family. I sat down on the porch steps. 

“I'm fine. Just been having to work twelves on Sundays for the passed few weeks. This next Sunday'll be my last one then I'll go back to day shift. How're you and Daniel doing?” A nauseating feeling entered my stomach when Wendi became starry-eyed at the mention of my brother. Seriously? Why was I the one with the emotional family? 

“We've been good. He's working at your dad's work now as a go-between for a bunch of construction companies and the base. You know, he's the one who determines if they're discreet enough to work with the military.” She said, rolling her eyes. Ah, yes: Dad's workplace.

It was funny really that Dad- and now Daniel- worked for a top-secret sector of the military. It had always been a little annoying growing up, not knowing where Dad was going sometimes, but it became part of life. I guess after only two years of marriage Wendi was still adjusting to the secrecy.

“Jordyn Grace Witwicky! Where have you been?!” Daniel's voice echoed through the house when Wendi and I finally came in. His 6'2 thick tank-of-a-self came barrelling through the hall and swopped me off my feet...with a baby still in my arms.  
“Daniel, put me down! I've got your kid! If something happens to me it could hurt her!” Daniel laughed right in my face, but set me down.

“Oh shut up, Jordyn, you know I wouldn't hurt you or my baby girl.” Despite my irritation at his lack of remorse I knew the statement was true. He was always too aware of my condition to ever be anything, but gentle with me.

“Come on, guys, Becca's finished decorating the cake so it's time for dinner.” I put Jasmine down in her playpen and walked into the kitchen to see Dad wiping his hands with a towel. I smiled a little when he looked up at me.

“Hey, sweet girl. It's good to see you.” My dad was a delicate man, at only 5'8” and with graying hair even though he was only in his forties. But with all the things he'd seen in his line of work, I was sure it was enough to age even the strongest of men quickly. Especially one as gentle-hearted as Samuel Witwicky.

“Hey, Dad. It's nice to see you too. I missed ya.” We hugged for a few seconds me before I greeted my fourteen-year-old sister- the queen of cooking in the Witwicky family. Andrew and Ellie eventually attached themselves to my legs before running off again to play. It was nice to see everyone after working so much at the hospital.

Dinner was as quiet of an affair as it could be with a six-year-old and a two-year-old, both with the attention spans of gold fish. Becca had prepared Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes- a family favorite- with peas, corn, and rolls. Then out came the birthday cake- a vanilla ice cream cake with chocolate frosting and a giant 2 and 3 seated on top in honor of me. It was sweet, familiar, and routine birthday celebration just like every year.

After opening presents and saying good-bye to Daniel and Wendi and the stuff kids, I stepped outside. 

The pain was always bearable, but that didn't make it easier to handle. I breathed in-and-out through my nose, holding my chest tightly and praying to God the pain would stop soon. The last thing I wanted was to spend another birthday in the hospital. 

Why me? It was a common question in my mind, ever since I was a little girl when these aches and pains were terrifying and only my mom's sweet embraces could scare away the pain. Why me? 

“Jordyn?” Looking up from my lap, I stared at Dad, face-blank. No need for him to know. “I have one more surprise for you. It's out back.” The two of us walked in silence to around the house to the backyard where Dad liked to store his car and whatever other vehicles from his job he was working on. 

I stopped dead in my tracks. 

“You like it?” 

Parked right under the carport was a shiny, silvery, and sleek Lamborghini Gallardo 2013. The tinted windows sent shivers up my spine and the exotic feel gave it an almost otherworldly presence. It was the best and greatest gift I'd ever received...and way too ridiculous for a college graduate with $9,000 dollars of student loans and a rent bill that was so much I was barely scrapping by. 

Hell no.

“Dad, I...I love it, but-” He was already shaking his head before I finished my sentence.

“No, no, no, I know what you're thinking but it's fine-”

“But Dad it's not fine! I can't afford the upkeep of this kind of car! I can barely buy groceries sometimes! How do you expect me to take care of this?!” Ignoring the frustrated look on his face I began to pace, running my fingers through my hair. “You always do this! You think you can buy some kind of happiness for me! But you can't Dad! It doesn't change the fact that this might be my last birthda-”

“Stop it, Jordyn-Grace! Stop!” 

It was quiet. An uncomfortable silence. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, trying to reign in the anger. It was best to just shut it down. Just shut it down; don't think about it. Don't dwell on it. It didn't have to exist, this pain.

“I'm...not trying to make up for your illness, J. I just want you to have something nice. And its one of my work cars so you don't have to worry about paying for anything. I've taken care of it. Please...just take it, sweetie.” With a heavy sigh and an empty face I agreed.

My good-byes with Dad and Becca were polite and frustrating. But that was how our family did it. We'd be fine next week. 

The drive home was awkward in this stranger's car, but it was bearable and even kind of nice when I finally parked it in the space provided by my landlord that had remained empty for the passed ten months. Hopefully it wouldn't get stolen. That would suck.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

:.Sideswipe?You online?.:

:.Yeah, Chromia, I'm here. What's up?.:

:.Prime wants a report on how things went.:

:.Kay, I'll send one his way.:

:...Sideswipe?.:

:.Yeah, Chromia?.:

:...How is she?.:

:.No need to worry. She's great. Just like I remember her.:

:...You keep her safe or I'll rip off your interface equipment through your vocal cords. Ya hear me?!.:

:...Yeah, Chromia. Trust me, I hear ya.:

:.Over and out.:

:...Crazy femme.:

:...What was that?.:

:.Nothing! Nothing! Bye!.:


	2. Burn

AN: Sorry about the lateness. A friend who’s like a surrogate mother just found out she has stage 2 breast cancer. And my dad’s back in rehab. It’s been a rough week. But writing makes things so much better. Thanks for the support. I hope you’ll enjoy the new chapter.

And just a warning: this chapter was a challenge. It's been a while since I've written so I'm getting back into the language and motion of it. I'm not one for betas or lots of drafts. I'm just trying to go through it and improve along the way. Do bare with me if you will. And yes I know this chapter is in 3rd person instead of 1st 

Please review and favorite! Your support means a lot more than you may think! I love all you guys! 

Chapter 2: Burn

“Anyways, I'm just done with it. I cannot stand the sight of men anymore. I now proclaim a life of celibacy! Be my witness, Jordyn! I'm done!” A snort escaped Jordyn's mouth with no muffle or attempt at subtlety. She flipped the newspaper again, taking in the numerous accounts of horror and tragedy around the world. Mindless to Cynthia's chatter, she took a drink of her coffee.

It was rather depressing how bad her week was proceeding and it was only Tuesday. Oh well, at least after her doctor's appointment she would be off until Saturday; the small blessings of having no life and working twelve hour shifts. She rubbed at her dully aching chest and sent a silent prayer to whatever higher power was out there that the findings would be a little more light-hearted than they had been in the past year. A change of pace was highly over due.

“Cyn, as overstimulating as this conversation has been I have to get going. And I'm sure Claire needs to bitch a little at you lack of presence. Heaven forbid we ever go to another coffee shop.” The pair stood together.

“Shut up, Jordyn. You're just a recluse. I can take a hint.” Cynthia said, dabbing away imaginary tears from the corners out of her eyes. With a Mean Girls smile she kissed Jordyn's cheek and headed out. “See ya later, chicka! Love ya!”

The few occupants of the coffee shop stared as the bottle-blond walked out the door then turned their gazes on her. With another snort, she grabbed her bags and headed out before hurrying across the street to small bookshop.

Imagine her surprise when a familiar dark-haired fellow walked through the aisle in front of her.

“Stefan, what are you doing here?” The tall, dark, and quiet man look up from his book to her face and the barely-there expression that meant 'surprise' in his language appeared on his face. “It's been a while hasn't it?”

 

Stefan watched her in that intense and quiet way that was just so him. He nodded to the reading area in the back, walking without waiting for her answer. Not that she minded, that was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

“Sorry we haven't seen each other in a while. You know how work is.” Her dark companion nodded, resting his cheek against his fingers as he watched her.

“Of course, think nothing of it. How have you been fairing?” Jordyn pulled her feet up her chest in the chair next to him. She shrugged as well as she could with her limited space.

“So-so. You know how it is. I've got another appointment today.” He nodded again, a more common gesture than speaking for him.

“Yes, I'm aware. Are you in any pain?” She allowed herself a small smile at his concern, not that it was anything new. It brought her comfort, knowing he was generally worried for her, but not overbearingly like her family. Just a query about her health and state of mind and then a new topic. Or if she was feeling antisocial on the subject then, yet again, a new one. No questions asked. No wonder she preferred men, they were so less complicated. 

“No more so than usual. But I do think it's getting worse.” Stefan's very controlled face looked slightly dumbfounded by the news…or as dumbfounded as the robot of a man could.

“Yeah, I know. I've been trying to deny it as long as I can, but I can barely workout anymore without feeling like I'm gonna keel over. So yeah, gloat if you must. You did tell me it was just going to get worse. Always right!” 

Silence.

It took her a moment to realize there were angry tears running down her face. Her hands trembled and a scowl was, undoubtedly, scarring her face. She ground her teeth together and breathed deeply. Seriously? Here? In public? Really? 

“Sorry, I know it’s not your fault.” Stefan continued to stare at her in that unnerving way that was not so unnerving to her. After five years of friendship it as sure as hell shouldn’t have bothered her. It certainly wasn’t the creepiest thing he’d done. 

Then he smiled. 

It was faint, small, and possibly- with Jordyn’s overactive mind- not even real. But it was. And it was so him. And it comforted her in a way that no one else seemed able. 

“I will always support you. Never doubt that.” The small, rare smile on her lips wavered before slipping into a confused face. That feeling was there. That sense that…she knew something she didn’t really know…or maybe that she didn’t know something that she really knew?

“Aw, dammit! I’m late!” Jordyn sprung from her seat as though it had caught on fire and if Stefan had any kind of sense of humor- which she seriously doubted- she could have sworn he was smirking at her. Which just was not possible. Like she had said, robot! 

“I’ll talk to ya later. I'll text you!” 

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

“Dr. Hatcher will see you now.” With a huff, Jordyn stood- pushing down and locking away all her fears- and headed after the nurse. They walked through mundane white halls and door after door until they were finally in the furthest part of the hospital where she had come to memorize through all the years of treatment. 

“Here's your gown. He'll be down in just a few minutes.” She spared the nameless nurse a look and a nod before heading into the small room. After changing and sitting, staring at the wall for a good five minutes the door opened.

Dr. Hatcher was not a short man by any means, but with as many tall men in her life- from her brother to extended family to friends- he was on the shorter side at only 5'10. His heart-shaped face was clean shaved and his blond hair fell in his eyes, but guarded by his glasses they never really bothered him. He was a cranky, temperamental, and violent man.

Jordyn loved him.

“How're you doing today, Jordyn?” It might have bothered some people, being sick so often that you were on a first name basis with your doctor, but with the stressful week so far it was a small comfort. 

“Fine Doctor, just ready to get this done with...I have a feeling that it's not going to look good.” The alarmed look on Dr. Hatcher's face was predictable, but not consoling. 

“Then let's proceed quickly.”

Half an hour passed. Jordyn watched Dr. Hatcher type away at his desk, mind wandering to other unimportant things as though not to dwell on the reality. A cowardice move maybe, but one she did not regret; she was not a martyr by any means and was too hardheaded to try and pretend.

“Unfortunately, it's started spreading again.” She clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away from the doctor. He said nothing. Offered nothing. Just let her be in her thoughts.

Jordyn was not one for introspection. She did not like it, did not do it, and tried to avoid it at all cost. With all the bad luck in her life it was no surprise that she would run from her thoughts and inner self. It protected her, whether others chose to believe that or not, it was true for her.

But she couldn't run from it this time. This time it was real. But what was it? 

Frustration, familiar to her soul, ignited at the thought. Twenty-three damned years and what? An unidentifiable form of cancer? Breast cancer in an infant? Not even logical. But there it was. The massive bruise that covered her left breast and continued to- slowly, but surely- engulf her entire torso. It throbbed in time with her heart, under it's surface; made it hard to breath. Left her arm trembling and ribs aching. 

And no one had any freaking idea what it was.

Still, there was no denying Dr. Hatcher's words. The truth was there, like a laser pointer on the map of her body. Infinite truth is a truth that is still true even when none believe it. And this was an infinite truth. 

With a hand supporting her face, Jordyn finally looked back at the doctor. His blue eyes were deep and strong. She knew he was determined to see this to the end, whatever the outcome maybe. And from day one he had been very clear that she would not go on this journey alone. He would not allow it. 

Rolling her eyes until it hurt, she dropped her head back onto the seat and stared at the ceiling.

“So what's next?” A grin broke out on her face when the doctor smile. They would meet this bastard of a disease head-on. 

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

“Hey, sweetheart, how's it going?” Ryan's voice was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise. Not that that ever dumbfounded Jordyn; afterall this was Ryan.

Ryan was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend. Close, but not suffocating, protective, but not domineering, loving, but private, encouraging, but not patronizing. He was tall, dark-haired, and buff. A scientist and genius. An athlete. Yup. He was perfect.

And that was exactly why Jordyn was so confused by the doubt that filled her mind recently, plaguing her with insecurities and 'whys' to this beautiful relationship she'd had for years.

“I'm good. It's been a while hasn't it? How's work?” Like Jordyn, Ryan worked in a hospital, but one in the city over and as a cancer researcher. They were both workaholics, but unlike her he had no family to pull him away from his work, only a girlfriend who was fighting to keep herself fed and bathed in a proper and timely manner. 

He gave her that gorgeous smile that always made her insides tingle and a very uncharacteristic giggle escape her lips. She watched him deceased into the chair across from her, pull out his phone, and make a show of turning it off. His hair was damp and his shirt pressed so she could only assume that he'd actually taken the day off to get himself back into reality before coming to see her that night. Not that it bothered her. That's how they both functioned.

“Work's as good as ever. Boring and unproductive. And yes, my sweet, it's been far too long since I've seen your lovely face.” She raised her eyebrows and set down her menu. 

“Still on that-what do you call it?- Project Delta?” Another thing about Ryan was his inability to speak about work outside of work. Not for classification reasons like her father or brother, but because he spent so much time at work that one of the first ground rules for their relationship back in the beginning had been a nonnegotiable “no work talk” policy. 

From the stern and unamused look on his face, she could guess he had not forgotten that standard either. 

Jordyn threw her hands up in defense and turned to see the waiter heading their way.

“Sorry, sorry! I'll be quiet! I went ahead and ordered you some coffee. That ok?” From the look on his face, Jordyn could see that he appreciated the turn of conversation. His smile was gentle and dreamy as he gazed at her.

“Of course, love. Thank you.” 

They settled into a quiet and easy routine dinner together that they did every two weeks on Wednesday at six-thirty. They discussed the current politics, poetry, the books they had read, and any other safe conversation they could come too. 

It was beautiful and every girl's dream.

So why was Jordyn so unhappy?


	3. Clarity

Chapter 3: Clarity

How the hell did she get here again? 

Oh, yes, Cynthia and her endless talking about Jordyn's nonexistent social life. And how she was going to end up all alone. Knitting. With twenty cats. And children running away when they walked in front of her house. 

Yup, it was all Cynthia's fault. 

Jordyn pushed her blond bangs out of her face with a ridiculously long sigh. Not that anyone cared. Everyone walking passed her was too involved in their own little worlds to notice a rather short, awkward, and easily out of place woman in bright blue scrubs having a temper tantrum inside her head. And why was she in her scrubs after work? Oh yeah, cause she left her clothes at home. Again. 

Just another day in the life of Jordyn Grace Witwicky. 

Trying the push the thoughts aside, she finally picked up the dangling pen and wrote her name on the next available line to sign up for Beginner's Art Class. Not that it would hurt her. After years of starting and stopping hobbies, she needed to try something new. She was starting to go stir crazy in her apartment by herself every single night. 

Jordyn let her thoughts wonder- she had been doing a lot of that lately- as she glanced both ways to cross the street. It was late in the evening and only a some number of people were out. Nights like these were some of her favorites. Quiet and worry-free was a good change from her crazy hectic schedule. 

The walk home from the local community college was uneventful. But something still wasn't sitting right with her. She was subtle in her observation of her surroundings. Was someone following her?

The wary feeling eased when she entered her apartment. The routine of dropping her bags and changing into her bed clothes and making a cup of tea was soothing to her throbbing headache. Now all she had to do was relax and...and maybe she could...get some...rest...

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

My fingers are careful. I have to be careful or Carrier won't bring me back. I really wanna come back. It's so nice here. So I have to be careful. But it's so pretty, I just wanna touch it a little. 

“Isn't it pretty?” I gasp and spin around to see a really tall and purple femme. She has nice gentle blue optics. Then I realize I'm staring. It's not nice. That's got me in trouble a lot. And she's nice so I don't want her to be mad at me. “Do you like the picture? It's very pretty.” 

“Oh!” She's talking about the picture I like! The one with the Sea of Rust and the moons in the background. It's so pretty. “Yeah, I like it a lot. Do you know who drew it?”

She smiles again and looks at the picture and then back at me. Her face-plate is scarred, I realize. I wonder how I didn't notice until now. She's got lots of scars.

“How old are you, sweetling?” I frown; Creator and Carrier told me not to talk to stranger's...but she's really nice so I think it's ok. 

“I'm nine vorns. How old are you?” She looks surprised for a minute. It leaves soon, but I saw it. I see a lot of things bots think I don't see, but I do. I see everything.

“That's a secret. But there's a little mechling a couple of vorns older than you who drew this. He's very talented. Unfortunately, he's training in the gladiator pits. Such lose of talent.” Something she says makes me not like her very much in that moment. What makes me mad? Maybe cause she talks about the mech like he's only good for drawing. 

“What's his name?” She smiles and starts to walk away.

“Sunstreaker.” 

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

“Slag it all!” A wrench flew through the air and nearly caught First Aid in the face-plates. Again. 

Optimus sighed as Ratchet let out another string of curses in every language he knew. He watched the medic throw tools to the side and Aid run away his enraged teacher who decided to flip the table. Wasn't this going to be fun.

“First Aid.” The frightened Protectobot trembled as he turned to look at his Prime. Another sigh threatened to escape him again. “Why do you not take your leave for the cycle? I will handle things here.” 

“Are you sure, sir? R-ratchet really isn't happy right now. I don't want anyone to be hurt because I left them alone with him.” It would have been amusing in any other circumstances, the way the medic's optics brightened and widened when he analyzed the words he had spoken. “N-not that Ratchet is dangerous! He'd never hurt anyone! I-I mean he could, but wouldn't! He wouldn't! He's a good bot! Oh Optimus he's not bad I promise! He-he's just-” A gentle servo on his shoulder cut the nervous bot's sentence off. 

“It is alright, First Aid. I will take care of it. Have a good cycle.” Optimus watched him leave before turning on his CMO. 

“Ratchet.” The medic didn't so much as twitch in his direction from his position in from of the mess he'd just made. He was strangely quiet. And that worried Optimus more than a million bombs.

“Ratchet.” He was careful and slow in his movement. One wrong move would likely kill him if he wasn't careful. 

“Ratchet.” 

“WHAT?!?!?!” Oh...he'd been hoping to avoid that.

Optimus barely winced when Ratchet's fist connected with his palm. The medic made an unholy sound as he was spun around and restrained by the larger mech. He growled low and tried to step down on his instep, but found himself slammed into the floor. Well, Prime wasn't playing games.

The two of them stayed there for a while until Optimus let Ratchet up and the two sat on the floor next to each other. They were quiet. 

“Would you care to share what's wrong?” It was no secret that Ratchet was constantly working on finding a cure for their top secret patient. Ever since the miracle that had occurred twenty-three years ago the medic had been thrown out of his element and was trying to play with the power of Primus. But it wasn't until recently that he realized he could do nothing.

“I...I don't think I can save her.” The Prime watched him; he took in the dull and downcast optics, the scratched paint, and the near-dead look his CMO wore. He frowned at this and seemed to realize just how serious the situation was.

“Can you not simply remove the spark and transfer it into a proper frame?” Optimus flinched when Ratchet swore and glared at him. 

“Don't you think I know that? Of course I want to move her spark! But in it's current state her spark isn't strong enough for a transfer! But if I don't move it soon her spark's power will overwhelm her human body and kill her. There's...there's just no winning.” 

An emotion Optimus knew far too well was bubbling under his strong barriers he had created so long ago. It made his spark hurt, but now was not the time. Now was not the time to worry about his unexpressed feelings and unrequited love. 

“We will do this together. I am here to help you, Ratchet. I promise.” Despite the way he tensed when Optimus laid a servo on his shoulder, Ratchet let him comfort him. It wasn't amazing, but it was something.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The fresh air was highly refreshing. As was the sound of little children screaming and running around the playground. The sun was high and announced the arrival of noon. Many mothers and nannies pulled out sandwiches and cut up fruit for their rowdy children who continued to play without a care in the world.

It wasn't hard for the normally tense and serious Jordyn to smile. With Jasmine seated between her legs, contently occupied by her bunny rabbit, the older woman was able to keep an eye on her energetic niece and nephew with no trouble.

“Who's this?” Jasmine shoved the white rabbit in her face and stared wide-eyed at her. She smiled and pushed her niece's bangs out of her face. “You don't want to tell me her name?” 

Jasmine frowned and scrunched her eyebrows before pointing at the stuffed animal and shook her head. 

“Does she have a name?” The small child looked pleased and shook her head again, not in anger this time. Jordyn watched Ellie knock down another one of her sand castles and Andrew still reading his book.

“Hmm, do you want me to give her a name?” Jasmine nodded this time and smiled a little when her aunt laid on her back and pulled her to sit on her stomach.

“How about Lucy?” A venomous and silent 'no' was her answer.

“Susie?” Another head shake.

“Jill?” Yet another no. On and on they went until Jasmine sleepily agreed to call her rabbit Julia and passed out in the warm noon-day sun.

Peace could not even convey Jordyn's mindset as she laid down with her niece and was able to watch the others play without danger in sight. The beauty of the moment was almost enough to take away all of her worries. 

Almost.

A small fear in the back of her mind still dwelt on the dream she had earlier that week. That strange dream. 

What had that been? Robots? It was so strange. And it had scared the absolute shit out of her. She had jumped up off the couch, feel over the coffee table, and knocked over two lamps. Yeah...that had been a fun conversation at 10:30 at night with her landlord who conveniently lived underneath her. 

“Aunt J, can me and Ellie go get some ice cream?” It was definitely a blessing when cute little Andrew's question interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head in an effort to clear it and sat up with Jasmine still in her arms. Laying the infant down on the picnic blanket, she pulled out a five from her wallet and gave a mockingly stern look to her nephew.

“Alright kid. I want you and Ellie to both get whatever you want and Jasmine a push-pop, you understand?” A grin threatened to crack her resolve at the six-year-old's serious nod and expression. It lightened her heart to watch them run together, hand-in-hand, brother and sister just like when she and her brother had been kids.

“They're cute. Are they yours?” 

That voice. 

That voice just about stopped her heart. An unexpected and unexplainable feeling coursed through her veins, lighting her on fire from the inside out.

That voice. It shot straight through her walls into her very soul.

Where had that voice been all her life?

A funny thought would cross her mind later, after she took in the tall, blond, and tan man standing over her. She'd remember all the books she had ever read in her life when she remembered the sight of her startling blue eyes. An exasperated laugh would escape her when she recalled his sweet gentle knowing smile. She would realize that the impossible occurred as she caressed his entire being with her memory.

She had fallen in love at first sight.

“Hi, I'm Seth.”


	4. Dream Machines

Chapter 4: Dream Machines 

“Uh...um...what?” If there were ever a time I wished I had some kind of social skills it was now. Why was my mouth not working? What was this stuttering? Me? I don't stutter. I never stutter. But here I was, overcome by some unnamable emotion that had me floundering like a fish out of water.

Luckily for me, the stranger was not only cute, he was sweet. He gave me a smile that made me wonder where all the strength in my legs had flown off to. Was this normal? No, I'd meet a million random citizens in my lifetime and this had never happened.

“I said my name's Seth. Who're you?” His voice was smooth, baritone and sinful. It matched his blond hair to a tee. When he ran his fingers through his hair and raised his eyebrows, I was startled back to reality.

“Oh! Oh! M-my name…sorry, my name is Jordyn. Nice to meet you.” He dropped to knees and tilted his head, as if to drink me in. He laid back on his elbows. A smile threatened to overtake my face.

“Nice to meet you too, Jordyn. You been in this area for a while? I just got here and everything’s still new.” 

“Yeah, I’ve grown up here. Where are you from?” My eyes struggled to shift back to my eldest niece and nephew who were still occupied by the promise of ice cream. This beautiful stranger, or Seth as he said, pulled my attention so easily. If I wasn’t careful I wouldn’t see my kids getting run over by a car. Wouldn’t that be a story to tell Wendi and Daniel? I’m sure that would end well.

A sly smile slithering across Seth’s face while he looked up at me through his bangs. “I’m from another planet far, far away in a galaxy called Vega Dayto. I’m over five thousand years old and have killed more than ten thousand. Pretty cool?” Blinking, I stared into his blue, blue eyes. 

“Seriously?” An unfamiliar and strange sound leaked from my mouth…a laugh I think. I was laughing! Seth’s eyebrows raised high into his hairline when I rolled over, almost on top of Jasmine. It hurt to breath but the freedom in the action was unbelievable. 

“Well, thanks for that vote of confidence. What about you, pretty girl? What’s your story?” I laid back down into the grass next to him. The sun was balmy and tickled my skin; it was funny how such a sensation would normally annoy the hell out of me now made my stomach flutter, especially with those cobalt eyes still on me. Heat erupted inside what truly seemed to be my soul. 

Then I stopped.

“Wait…who said you could call me pretty girl?” He just grinned and rolled onto his abdomen. 

“Oh please, how can someone not want to call you pretty girl? It’s been a while since I’ve seen someone as gorgeous as you.” 

My heart thanked every single god in the universe when Ellie and Andrew came barreling and screaming through the playground throws us, chocolate and slippery dripping down their faces. I jumped to my feet, taking Jasmine in my arms and making her yelp as she was jostled and thrown like a boat on storming waves. And I certainly felt like crazed madman of a captain. 

I had to give Seth some props, he strung to his feet and still kept the easy smile. He watched as two minions acting like parasites meshed themselves to my legs in fits of giggles and innocent insanity. It was quite a sight to see. 

“Um, we have to go. So yeah, bye.” I whisked my three charges way like bat out of hell, Ellie’s squealing added to the effect like a little screeching flying rodent. 

“Hey…Hey! Wait!” I yelped when I was almost tackled to the ground. Spinning around, I came face to face with Seth and without a word or thought my fist went sailing.

Blood pumped through my veins. The world around me seemed to disappear. A new sensation- primal, barbaric, and nascent- took over my body. I was controlled by a very basic need to survive. Blackness surrounded my vision then pain erupted in hand.

“What the hell?!” Seth’s face came back into focus only it was a lot closer than it had just been. In fact, our entire positions had changed in what felt like was an eternity but was most logically just seconds. In all actuality his face was right in front of mine and my wrist was bent in a very odd and very painful angle…and or some reason his breath smelt like fiberize…or maybe one of those car sent thingies. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I just-I gotta go!” 

Boy did I flee.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

“Bye Aunt J! Love you!” Wendi laughed and waved Jasmine’s hand at me as she frowned and glared daggers my way. Daniel grinned and gave me other hug while pulling Andrew off my neck. 

“See ya later, sis. Remember; dinner next Saturday here. And Wendi doesn’t know.” He grinned again and threw his son in the air. I repressed a smile of my own. No need for my own brother to think I was going soft.

I felt like I was on autopilot as I got in my car- my freaking awesome car at that- and headed off towards home. The roads were quiet and easy to maneuver which was quite the blessings especially with my crazy feminine moodiness. What was this crap?! Why the hell was I suffering in agony because I wasn’t pregnant? Because that makes sense; thanks Mother Nature!

By the time I was finally walking up the stairs it was going on nine o’clock and I was feeling like a dumb-ass. Thoughts of Seth and my episode were plaguing my mind. All it really helped was making me fumble over my own two feet and almost split my head open.

Eventually, I checked my voice machine and changed into my bed clothes before settling down for a rerun of Ann of Green Gables. Gay? Yes. Ever gets old? Never.

And everything was fine until the TV blurred into stars and white lights.  
2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

“…promise to sacrifice until your spark shall fade? Do you promise to survive your Prime in honor and purity as long as he is noble and right with Primus? Do you promise to be the Protector and Guardian of the Allspark until your spark returns home to that God who created it? What answer give you now?” 

I barely twitch under the pressure of the stares of the bots in the room. Even the enormous gaze of the Prime could not pull me from the bonding of my spark and that of the source of life…the Allspark. My blue optics are mesmerized by the white magnificent glow of it. It’s right here. Right before my optics. So beautiful it almost makes me want to cry. I feel like a sparkling again, in the temple of Primus for the first time so many vorns ago. 

“Dreamcatcher, what respond do you offer?” It hurts to pull my optics away. But it must be done and I settle them on Needlecross who stares impatiently at me. His red optics are dimmed with irritation. A profound difference from the gentle and captivating blue- almost white- optics of the Prime who sits behind him. A smile almost overtakes my face-plates. 

This is my Prime. It didn’t matter that Sentinel had just passed. It didn’t matter that he had been corrupt and endangered my creator and carrier or the very race of Cybertron. It didn’t even matter that the Decepticons were coming out of the wood work with their raids and protests. All that matter was this mech…this divine mech called of Primus sitting before me. I would offline for him. Without a doubt I would rip my very spark out if he asked.

Yes, Optimus Prime was a good, honorable mech. 

“I, Dreamcatcher, of Polyhex vow to give my spark to my Prime who I know to be a mech of Primus. Until my last vent leaves my frame…until All are One.” 

I finally allow myself a small smile when my Prime gives one of his own.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur and one big helm-ache. I just want to go home and be with my family. Maybe my little brother would want to spar, that would be a nice release for all this tension. Nothing creates tight cables like talks of ‘tradition’, ‘disciple’, and ‘conformity’. I pray to Primus Prime does some changes with the Senate. 

“Dream, I’m so proud of you.” Carrier takes me into her arms. Normally, I would push her away, but how could I do such a thing to the femme who brought me into this world? So I return her embrace and let my optics wander aimlessly over her shoulder. 

Then I see him.

His blue optics are a startling contrast to his bright red, almost crimson, frame. He’s laughing at something Bluestreak is saying to him. He knew Blue? He must have been a good bot. He looks around to. He’s taking in the party, bot-watching until our gazes connect. The grin slides off his face-plates slowly and his stare becomes intense until it’s almost more unnerving that when thousands of others had been scrutinizing me earlier. But no…this time it’s just us. Just me and him. 

And a feeling I’ve never felt before overhauls me. A feeling that even my Intended has never evoked from me before.

Love.


	5. Enter In

Chapter 5: Enter In  
“Holy hell! How hard did you hit your head?!” Jordyn winced at the impact of the ice pact on her head. She glared at Cynthia from the couch. The blond glowered back and headed for the kitchen. Bangs and curses made her smirk with triumph.   
Another throb in her chest had Jordyn crying out. The pain made her clutching her hands close to her heart. God, why now? Her stomach churned at the smell of pasta. Jumping to her feet, she dived for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet. Bile erupted through her throat; the burning brought tears to her eyes.   
“Jordyn? Jordyn?! Are you okay?” A pair of tanned hands came into her vision, pulling her greasy hair away from her face. The gesture was touching for the moment until dry heaves racked her body in agony. But there was a small comfort in not being alone.  
Eventually, the hurt stopped, leaving Jordyn half-sprawled on the side of the tub and Cynthia. The pair were silence and Jordyn finally stopped the shaking in her limbs. The walk back into the living room was a blur. They sat on the couch together.   
“You gonna be okay? I really don’t want to leave you alone…but this” Cynthia’s wagging finger in Jordyn’s face caused a raise of eyebrows and a warning look. “Is not thrilling me. Seriously what the hell happened?”   
Jordyn groaned, throwing herself on the seat; she’d worry about throwing a tantrum like a toddler later. Right now she needed to vent and all-be-damned if she was gonna be bothered about sounding like Ellie after a day without her afternoon nap.   
“I don’t know! I’ve been having a lot of dizzy spells lately and I’ve been light-headed left and right! I don’t know what the hell it is! I’m losing my mind! And I’m having really weird dreams and I really feel like killing someone.”   
“Seriously? Are you okay? Are you going to see your doctor soon?” The blond’s voice raised as the reality of Jordyn’s predicament.   
“Yes, yes, yes! All yeses! I just…I’m just losing my mind and I need something to focus on or I’m gonna lose my mind!” She growled and pulled her hair over her shoulder and then a thought struck her. “When the hell are the art classes going to start?! I need a distraction! God must hate me!”   
The fear in her heart was finally making itself known and there was nothing she could do to push it down anymore. The idea of death, her family tiptoeing around her, her empty relationship, but the thing that scared her the most, that almost stopped her heart, was the dreams. Those dreams were so real it was more like memories.   
She was going crazy.  
1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1  
A muffled sound echoed down the hall. Ratchet looked up from his data-pad and clenched his optic-ridges. He glanced to the right before following the noise left. As he walked closer it cleared into the sound of cries; femme cries.  
None of his normal hostility or frustration showed on his face-plates when he caught sight of the dark blue femme, kneeling and holding herself. Had the day been more active and not in the middle of the human’s nighttime, her woes could have easily gone unheard.   
“Arcee…” The femme gasped and her helm shot up. She took in the sight of him, finally registering that she was no longer alone. Hastily, she tried to wipe away the coolant coating her cheek-plates, but only managed to spread it across her face. It had been such a long time since Ratchet last saw her so vulnerable.  
“W-what is it, Ratchet?” He offered his servo to her while she spoke. They stood quietly while Arcee’s intakes cleared.   
“Are you alright?” The words were foreign on his glossa, but from the smile on Arcee’s face-plates he knew she understood.   
“Yeah, I’m fine…It’s just been 25 stellar cycles since I lost him. I…I just want my family back.”   
“I understand. We all miss Ironhide very much.” She nodded slowly and then shut her optics.  
“How’s Dreamcatcher? Or Jordyn. I just don’t know anymore.” Ratchet nodded in agreement.  
“She’s okay. But I believe the transition will be soon. Her spark and heart are both very weak and she made an appointment for next Friday. I will update you on it, but you could just ask Sideswipe for an update. He is her car after all.” Arcee glared at him and proceeded to perform a very human and very rude gesture before heading down the hall.  
“Primus save me from moody glitches.”   
1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1  
“God, help me.” Jordyn pushed her bangs out of her face and leaned against the front desk, ready to blow her brains at the mass of noise around her. Wasn’t it awesome to be in the ER today?   
“I know right! Why is it so dreary outside? Wanna get Chinese?” Cynthia said without stopping to breathe. Natalie rolled her eyes over the top of the blond’s head and pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket.   
“Meg and I’ll be right back, we’re gonna grab a smoke.” Jordyn glared after the Native American woman and her ballerina sidekick; so much for friends, leaving her with the Wicked Witch of the West.  
“You’re thinking bad things about me again aren’t you?” She rolled her eyes as she pulled her newest book out of her bag. None of the other nurses looked their way. Taking that as a good sign she proceed to get lost in her novel.  
The freedom reading brought was exactly what she needed. All she wanted was to picture herself getting whisked away by a handsome stranger on a tall horse or in a really nice car. Fantasy was the place for her.  
So caught up in her world, Jordyn didn’t notice how the clock ticked away until twenty minutes later the doors swung open and a very frazzled man walking straight towards her.  
“Jordyn!” Looking up, very clearly startled and confused, it took her a moment to really see Ryan standing in front of her. His uncombed hair, untucked shirt, and pale face was shocking. He looked as though he just walked out of a war zone and she was his first human contact in days. In all the time the two of them had known each other, she never thought she would see the day when he looked so unkempt.   
“Honey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Her voice was low as she looked around the room and tried to appear normal. She gently placed her hand on his bicep and motioned over to a set of chairs in the corner. Luckily, while he was acting very odd, he wasn’t irritated. She knew this from his compliance; under most stressful circumstances he would be appalled at her attempt to maneuver him. One of his less charming qualities, but who didn’t have a few?   
“Listen, I need you to come with me. Just for a weekend or just lunch! I just want to get away for a little while with you. Come on, let’s go.” As quickly as they were seated, Ryan was trying to pull her up again. This was definitely not normal.  
“Ryan, you’re not making any sense.” A small part of her was actually very pleased with her handle on the situation. After a week of breakdowns, episodes, and avoiding calls from very persistent people, she was calm and in control. At least she knew in the mist of panic she was clear-minded.   
“I just told you, Jordyn. I want to get out of here with you. Come on.” Ryan said. His voice was tense and getting tight with frustration. Jordyn shifted in her seat, but stayed down, trying to stand her ground.   
“Ryan, it’s the Thursday, I can’t take two days of for a weekend. And it’s 1 o’clock; I still have four hours of work and I’m going over to my dad’s after work. What’s wrong with you?” Her eyes widened when he slammed his hand down on the hardwood chair next to her.   
“No, Jordyn. Now. Let’s go.” Jordyn raised her eyebrows and her face became hard.  
Ok then, if that was how it was to work, then so be it.  
“No, Ryan, You go. I’m working and your being an ass. I don’t know what the hell your problem is and frankly I don’t want to, but I’m not going anywhere with you right now. Now leave before I call security.”   
Jordyn couldn’t remember the last time she saw his face change colors so fast. One moment he was pale with panic and a desperation so unlike his normal charisma and then he was red, almost purple, with rage and a dark look she knew in the pit of her stomach was a very bad thing.   
And then it was gone.  
Only a few seconds of uncharacteristic emotions and she almost saw the shift in his head. Ryan’s eyes dimmed from their frenzied state and he stood taller with an almost smirk on his lips.  
“Fine then. I will see you next week for our date.” Then he left, all swag and allure back in place, like it had never happened.  
And it was one of the scariest things Jordyn had ever seen.  
“What was that?” Cynthia’s voice was like a beacon of light after a storm on the sea. Jordyn let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the back of the chair. She tried to wrap her mind around this behavior, but now was not really the time for such thoughts. She had a job to do and could worry about this later. Yup, just worry it later, along with everything else she needed to take care of.  
“Nothing, he’s just stressed. He’s working on this new project and you know deadlines. He just wanted to get out of here and was upset I couldn’t go. No issues.” She ran to the front desk as fast as she could and grabbed her bag before turning to the blond staring at her.  
“So what was that about Chinese?”  
1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1  
Friday night. Finally. After a week of so many problems, Jordyn could honestly say she did not remember a time when she felt so free. The weight of paper, pens, and pencils in her bag was a breath of fresh air as she walked into the college’s main building. The dark wood and chandelier comforted her. The sound of her boot heels clicking on the stairs was grounding. And the sensation of being around people who didn’t know her or her health problems was liberating.   
“Alright class, let us take out pens and paper.” The teacher was short, female, and clearly French from the way her accent danced with the words. “There will be no electronics used in this classroom. We are learning about art. Art is not a thing off in space that just floats around. It is beauty. Beauty in everyday things from the trees to the buildings to lovers and children. Now today we will just be taking notes.”  
Listening and writing was blissful. She felt the tension in her body break and roll of her, leaving her strut less against the soft chair. It was a beautiful relief.  
“Now, I would like you to research Picasso this week. Remember, you cannot understand the art if you do not understand the artist. Good day.” Jordyn gathered her things slowly, trying to draw out the perfection of the last ninety minutes of her life. Why couldn’t this be her job?  
“Hello, will you move?” Jordyn looked up startled and straight into the face of-  
Seth.


	6. Faster

Chapter 6: Faster

“Excuse me?” I was trying to wrap my brain around my initial assumption that the jerk standing before me was Seth. The blond hair, the gorgeous eyes, the tall and tan frame. It had certainly seemed like Seth.

I was wrong as snow in hell.

The look-a-like bastard just stood there, his hip cocked out like a girl, and staring at me. From the self-righteous look on his face, he certainly seemed to think that I had done something wrong by standing here. 

“I said move. Or is your brain not functioning fast enough to comprehend my words?” A vein quite literally started pulsing in my forehead as I regarded the stranger. The strangeness of his resemblance to my current crush had completely flown over my head; I was simply blinded by rage.

“Listen here, asshole, if I’m going to slow for you there are about fifty other ways to get out of the classroom. So move your prissy little prima donna ass and leave me the hell alone.” Quickly, as not to bloody his nose, I turned and stalked out of the room without looking over my shoulder.

As I flew down the stairs, I couldn’t help but feel as though I was running away. Who was that guy? Why the hell did he look some much like Seth? He could have been him. The hair was lighter, the skin paler, and the eyes deeper. 

“Wait! Hey I said wait!” My feet jerked to a stop right in front of the school. Slowly, I turned back and saw-low and behold- the infamous jerk. His face was red, as though he wanted to scream, but when his eyes landed on me…they seemed to soften. “Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an idiot…now do I know you?” The dumbfounded and irritated look on my face was a clear clue as to why he continued talking. “I mean, it’s just…ok my brother was telling me about a girl…are you Jordyn from the park? Seth’s friend?” 

A jolt took over my body as I took this strange guy in again. His face was still red, blending in with his sweater. The look on his face seemed permanently angry. But that familiar feeling I’d been getting so much recently was coming up again. What the hell?!

“Yes, I am Jordyn. What does it matter to you?” I just about cursed myself when an almost hurtful expression took over his face. 

“I just wanted to meet you.” The movement was timid and quick, but I caught sight of his hands going into his pockets. They were colored with reds, oranges, and yellows. Paint. His hands were absolutely covered in paint.

It took more self-control than I usually had, but I sighed and managed to calm myself. Okay…

“Well, you meet me and learned my name. Wanna tell me who you are?” A part of me cringed, but the words were out. Fortunately, the still unnamed man before me was trying his hand at manners. He fidgeted on his feet, shoved his paint-stained hands deeper into his pockets.

“I’m Sawyer. Seth’s twin.” As the rage depleted from my mind, I took a moment to really breathe him in. 

While his conduct and attitude were appalled- I was certainly one to talk- when he was trying he could come off very eloquent. His voice was soft, smoother than I was expecting from a guy so bad boy looking…I’d been watching way too much ‘Grease’. 

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and remember all the manners and etiquette my dad had spent my entire life trying to drill into my brain. Just because I was frustrated didn’t mean I could act like a brat at 23. 

“It’s nice to meet Sawyer…So why did Seth tell you about me? I meet him once and only talked long enough to get a name.” The wind blew around us. With the sun now down it was colder outside. I buttoned up my jacket and wrapped my scarf around my neck again before reaching into my pockets to try and warm my hands. 

Sawyer too sought warmth; he burrowed deeper into his jacket and buried his face in it.

“Seth’s just a really social guy. When he meets someone he likes he doesn’t let them go.” A heat filled my insides as he spoke. The thought of someone like Seth liking me that much was very flattering. The rational of having only one meeting evaded me; I was infatuated. 

“Cool. I’ve gotta go. And yeah…nice to meet you.” 

No, my heart did not skip a beat when he gave me a small, barely there smirk, thank you very much.

As I boarded the metro, quiet with very other occupants, my mind ran like a speed racer at a NASCAR event. What was happening? So much had occurred in the last four months. Birthday, car, boyfriend trouble, general guy issues, and my health declining like a rollercoaster. Where had the nights of studying and worrying about school gone? Or fretting over what to wear on a date out with Ryan? Or just trying to keep my apple crisp fresh enough for the picnic with the family the next day.

And perhaps the most disturbing thing was the thought of Seth…and now his brother. Their sudden showcase into my life was almost toppling over my rocking boat of a relationship with Ryan. 

Ryan…

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

His servos are so gentle they tickle my sides. The hum of his spark is so close. His frame is so close; he’s everywhere. His armor is everywhere I look. I never want to leave this spot, this moment, him. 

I wonder why Creator doesn’t want me to see him. I know he means well and wants to protect me, but this mech is so sweet and everything I want. I love my Creator and will always respect him, but he’s wrong on this one. He has to be. A mech like this can’t be like the Decepticons.

“Dream,” His face-plate is close to mine. It used to bother me that he wore a mask all the time, but it’s okay now. He’s perfect and I never want to change him. He’s exactly what I need right now.

“What is it, Shockwave?” His one yellow optic is bright as he turns to look at me. His servo takes hold of mine. The warmth is comforting. 

“I care for you so much. I do not think you know how much.” Confusion must be clear since he vents heavily. He can get frustrated easily. But at least he’s smart and tolerable. His attitude doesn’t make me want to punch his lights out every time she saw him. 

“Listen, Dreamcatcher, we have been in communication and a pre-courtship for the past six decacycles. We have to go forward with this. We are meant to be together. Primus has brought us together for a reason.” Faster than either of us could process, I jump to my feet. 

My mind is whirling about all the possibilities, all the questions and options of what this means. Is he saying what I think he is?

“What…what are you trying to say, Shockwave?” None of my battle practices, endless cycles at the shooting range, or countless lectures on survival would every prepare me for the words which proceeded from his vocal chords.

“I want you to become my bondmate, Dreamcatcher. Be mine.”

That escalated quickly. 

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2  
The train jerking woke me from deep sleep. I could barely focus as I wove between the few people up the stairs and down my street. 

Whatever was going on with me was happening more often. The pain in my chest was coming more frequently and so much more intensely. My mind was being plagued with these visions of some other being, another race, robots and technology I couldn’t comprehend. Everything was slowly falling apart around me. 

But sooner than later I was going off a cliff. I just had to decide if I was going to jump off or be pushed.


	7. Goodnight My Angel

Chapter 7: Goodnight My Angel 

The smell of coffee under her nose was like seeing heaven’s light for the first time. The thickness of the black and cream was delightful, bitter and sweetness combined in an addictive symbiosis. It was brilliant and beautiful. Thank God for coffee and bitchy friends.

“Seriously? Why the hell are you trying to defend him? He came storming into the hospital and basically acted like an abusive psycho asshole. Why are you even considering staying with him?” Jordyn’s head dropped back against the chair, a groan slipping pass her lips. The purple scrubs scratched at her body. 

“Guys, we’ve been together for three years. We’ve talked about getting married and about not wanting kids. Just because he has one episode doesn’t mean he’s a psycho or abusive. Chill out, Natalie.” The tall Native American woman raised her eyebrows until they were almost in her hairline and she was clearly not impressed. And Jordyn was not really trying to win this fight. The image of two sets of very similar yet different eyes was weighing heavily on her mind. And an unproductive meeting with Dr. Hatcher was not helping matters.

“Jordyn, we understand that you are in girlfriend denial, but you and Ryan have been on an outs for a while. Maybe it’s time to let this go. Seriously, you have so many guys always interested in you. Just…just move on. You’re 23.” The reality in Meghan’s lecture struck something in her, something that had been there for a long time. Yup, it was time to move on  
.  
Jordyn stirred some more sugar into her coffee, staring into the blackness and allowed a tiny grin, seen by no one, but herself to slide across her pink lips.

“Well, there is this guy…” The trio of audible gasps from her friends made her laugh, rolling her eyes with no force behind it. 

“Ooo! Tell us all about him!”

“What’s his name?! What’s he look like?! He’s gotta be a looker!”

“Spill! Come on, Jordyn!”

“Alright, alright, you little piranhas. Chill out.” Jordyn leaned back in her chair and stared off into the distance, a very strange and uncharacteristically dreamy expression overtaking her. Wow, she was in trouble…but she would enjoy it for just a little while. “His name is Seth. And he’s a great guy; very handsome too. Blond, tall, and cute as a button. So funny too. God…it’s been so long since I’ve felt this…in love…my god, I’m in love.” The groan she let out was accompanied by a chorus of laughs. 

“Aw, J, you’re so cute. He sounds nice. And like a keeper.” Cynthia was actually more starry-eyed than she was. Weird, but probably normal with bizarre friends like hers.

“Yes, I suppose. But I only meet him once…and I have no way of reaching him. I officially suck.” Dropping her head onto the table, she cursed herself with every word she could think of. 

“Seriously? Ugh, Jordyn. Well, maybe heaven will rain some kind of miracle down for you. You always did have…oh wait, you’ve never had good luck. Never mind.” The glare she sent Cynthia didn’t seem to have much of an effect, but her heart did feel lighter. 

Seth was a great guy. She really needed a guy like that, but if it didn’t work out it was okay. 

But maybe heaven would be on her side this time.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

It was impossible. Absolutely, impossible. There was no way.

It was not possible.

His processor whirled as fast as possible, trying so hard to understand all the information he was receiving. All the equations, all the mathematics, all the improbabilities and confusion he had faced in the last twenty-three years was finally making sense and paying off. Somehow, Primus had really blessed them. Jordyn could be saved. Dreamcatcher could be saved. He could save her.

Ratchet could not remember running so fast in his life. The halls flew by him, humans barely missing his pedes, doors opening just barely in time so he didn’t slam into anything.  
Imagine the looks of surprise on Optimus Prime and Prowl’s faces when he came bursting through the meeting room doors waving a data-pad around like a crazy glitch. At the moment that wasn’t exactly too far from the truth. 

“Ratchet, what’s wr-”

“I did it! I did it! I know how to save her!” The elation in his spark was blinding him, taking over his usual grumpiness and irritation. His spark reverted back to his younger days, back to when he was happy and with no regrets.

And that was why he kissed his Prime and danced out of the room. 

Optimus and Prowl were both very confused.

“Um…um…sir, what just happened?” Prowl’s voice was void of emotion in a way very common for him to seem to others; but Optimus Prime knew better. This was a very distressed and confused battle-computer-possessing-but-not-comprehending-Prowl.

And it was no surprise when his poor second-in-command fell to the floor with a sparking helm. 

But…what had just happened? It had been so long since these emotions had been on the surface of his spark. Why now of all times, with everything going on, did Ratchet have to stir such emotion in him? 

It was absolutely wonderful that Ratchet had found a way to save Jordyn…or Dreamcatcher…everyone was still getting used to it. It was definitely amazing.

But why the frag did he kiss him?!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Shockwave vented slowly, calming himself, letting nobot see the frustration, the fury in his spark. It would do no good to lose control of himself when he was so close to his goal. He just needed to stay calm. All would work out if he just stayed in control and rational. She was just one little girl.

“Soundwave, step forward.” The silent and emotionless dark blue and black mech walked towards his leader, as in control as always. The purple mech tried not to let the strange mech unnerve him, it would not be in his best interest to be compromised by unmeaningful things; Soundwave was the most loyal Decepticon. More devote to Megatron than even Shockwave.

Yes, even more faithful than the single opticed-mech who had found a way to bring the Decepticon leader back to life.

“I have been reviewing and testing a stimulating female human subject who registers in our systems with Allspark energy. She is the one we will use to retrieve Lord Megatron’s spark back from the Well. Your mission is to secure her and transport her to me. Do you comprehend?” Nothing pleased Shockwave more than the Comm’s mech’s next words:

“Operation: Understood. Soundwave: Will not fail.”

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Her mind was at peace when another body intruded on her space, sitting down across from her at the picnic table. She just about yelled at the person until she looked up from her book and saw a friend she had not seen in weeks. 

“Stefan!” The blue-eyed man raised his eyebrows at her, mocking her for her apparent lapse of mind. Jordyn smiled at him, so glad to see her friend. He was her stable rock in this crazy world she called life. It was wonder she was still sane, but he had definitely helped keep her head on her shoulders. 

“Is all well?” Jordyn considered his question as she motioned for them to walk together. The park was quiet for a Sunday afternoon. Families taking strolls together, couples watching the clouds, friends kicking soccer balls and playing games. Stefan looked up to stare at the sky; there was something in his eyes though, a doubt, worry.

“How do you define ‘well’? It’s all crazy, but things are ok. How are you? You look troubled.” Stefan looked towards her and nodded slowly. His worried expression deepened, letting itself presence be known.

“I worry for you. I fear your situation is going to become dangerous very soon.” Had it been six, or even just four, months ago, Jordyn would have snorted, shove Stefan, and made some smart-ass comment about how he did not but talk in prophetic poems and testify of future tragedy. Now, however, her reality had changed so quickly, sent her spinning on her head until she felt like Alice in Wonderland, that she couldn’t deny the truth in most of her odd friend’s sayings. 

“Yeah. I think I get what you’re saying. I feel it.” Her blue eyes looked over the pond and the endless desert of Nevada, but they truly didn’t see as she searched deep in her soul. “Deep down inside I feel it; like something big is coming. And I can’t tell if it’s good or bad. But…there’s this little bit of hope. I don’t know what it is, but it…it makes me think that there really is something out there bigger than me. Bigger than here and now. So…I don’t think I’m afraid.” 

She finally came back to herself and her surroundings. There was a smidge of worry when she slowly looked at Stefan, but- of course-when she did finally glance at him, she was pleased to see a miniscule smile on his otherwise impassive face. 

“Good. Then all will eventually be well.” 

Their conversation continued on; work, family, and other miscellaneous topic that neither of them really enjoyed, but they stayed with because they were safe. Small talk was anodyne, general, and neutral. No harm or fear came with such discussion. 

“So, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I’m pretty sure I’m finished with Ryan.” It was actually quite funny when she first realized it years ago when her friendship with Stefan was in its infancy; Jordyn actually talked about girly things-relationships, worries, and her emotions-more than she did with Natalie, Meghan, or even Cynthia. It was very strange when she finally caught on to it in the beginning, but now it was a major relief. And he was such a good listener it was actually scary sometimes.

“Why is that? You both have been together for three years. What changed?” The barely concealed hostility in Stefan’s voice was no new discovery. Her discreet and solitary friend had made it very clear years ago when she started her relationship with Ryan that he did not care for the researcher. His words about her boyfriend had been less than gracious. If he were any other person she would have expected to see him jumping up and down in joy; he probably was in his head though.

“We had an incident at my work. It helped me realize how little I knew about him. Or really felt for him.” Her voice was thoughtful, but even she could hear the lightness in it. Yes, it was definitely time for a change. 

“I am please. This will be good for you.” She nodded in agreement and sat down on the bench in front of the pond. The ducks were quacking and old men sat on the shoreline, arguing and shaking their hands that weren’t hindered by fishing poles at each other. 

“I actually meet someone else too. He’s really nice…but I think I might have a crush on his brother too, even though he’s a jerk.” Jordyn felt her defenses jump up at the sight of Stefan’s disapproving glare. “Not like Ryan. No this guy is an ass and it’s afraid to show it. Almost like he’s proud of it. At least I know what I’m getting with him…I seriously cannot believe what Ryan did at my work.” The thing Stefan didn’t know was the conversation she had had with Ryan the next day; it was like talking with a person she had never met before. Was it really the same guy she had dated for three years and talked about getting married with? Shockingly, so. 

“Tell me about this new one.” Smiling, Jordyn chastened herself inside. Now was not the time to worry about this. She made her decision to let him go. It was time to focus on something and someone new; someone safe and gentle. Seth was certainly that…and maybe even Sawyer could be. This was a new opportunity for her and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to take it.

“Well, his name is Seth…”


	8. Hanging On

Chapter 8: Hanging On

“Damn it!” Burning her fingers was not an uncommon occurrence with her cooking skills, but that didn’t mean it didn’t damn well hurt!

On the other side of the bar, setting the table for seven, Rebekah laughed at her older sister and grinned like a fool. She ducked before laughing again at the failed attempt to strike her with the dish towel. 

“Shut up, Barbie.” While there was no malice in her voice, Jordyn was particularly peeved-a state of regularity for her, but still unpleasant in of itself. She shoved the oven mitts on her hands and jerked the pot of macaroni and cheese of the stove then dropped it with a loud bang on the counter. There was a certain satisfaction in her little sister’s wince from across the kitchenette. 

“Is there a reason you’re trying to destroy the only room in this house I actually care about?” Even with a record of sweetness and innocence, Becca was most definitely Jordyn’s sister with their shared skill for sarcasm and ability to weave insults in with common questions and easy statements. It was such a shared trait that the brunette was only a few seconds away from smacking her flesh and blood. 

“Rebekah, shut up, seriously, I’m not in the mood. Get the rolls.” Her sentences were clipped and sharp. She tried to ignore the growing headache and focused on getting the broccoli onto a plate, if she didn’t drop it first. 

“Jordyn…I’m just messing with you. What’s wrong?” Becca asked her question with clear concern. She came close into her personal space, hugging from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. The two were silent while the younger comforted Jordyn, the less stable and most vulnerable of all the siblings. That was one of the few things she disliked about not being in touch with her emotions; she didn’t express things, holding them in until they spilled out and shattered everyone around her. She was weak. 

“Come on, sis. Tell me what’s got you so stressed. I know you’re not the nicest person to being with, but you’re not usually so hostile. Please…you can trust me.” The elder sister scoffed. Why was Becca so wise? So clever and thoughtful? 

“I…I’ve just been having these dreams. Weird ones with another race. And in these dreams I’m one of them. And it’s so familiar. It’s like I’m remembering a passed life. It’s absolutely ridiculous?!” It was Becca’s turn to sneer. She came around in front of Jordyn with raised eyebrows. The two of them stared at each other until she finally broke.  
“What?! What is it Oh-Wise-One?” 

“What is it, you ask?” The shorter blond titled her head, looking over Jordyn’s shoulder and out the window, a faraway look in her eyes. “You say it’s ridiculous and yet so many say the opposite; that the soul is eternal. Why can’t you even consider the responsibility? You could very well have been another person in another time, even in another world.” 

With those words spoken, Jordyn felt her jaw dropped to the floor and she gaped at the fourteen-year-old before her. Yup, wisdom. Unusual knowledge in its finest.   
“When did you get so smart?” The two girls grabbed the rest of the dishes and headed towards the table. Becca smiled before looking at the door, beyond which noise from Daniel and his family was coming, and winked.

“School’s not the only place you learn things.” All she could do was roll her eyes when her family walked in and let her sister go. Knowing Becca she wouldn’t ever really know what was going on in that giant mind of hers.

“Hey, J! There’s someone here to see you!” She groaned, but set down the cheesy dish and walked into the front room and came face-to-face with-not only her brother and other relatives- but the blond being of Seth.

Well, that was unexpected.

“Hey.” Seth looked completely at home in the arch of her doorway, in his pressed pants and red button up shirt. He grinned easily at her in a way that made her heart dropped to her feet. Damn it!

“Um, could you follow me outside?” Jordyn just about jumped out of her skin as she pushed her knight in shiny armor back out the door. They went around to the other side of the house, behind the trees and bushes of roses and tulips. Seth leaned comfortably against the side of the house and watch the dirty-blond nervously wipe cheesy fingers on her apron and still trying to process his magical appearance at her place of dwelling. “What are you doing here?” 

“Would you believe me if I told you it was cause I really like you?” Looking sheepish, Seth scratched the back of his head. The two of them stared at each other until she let out a laugh and did something she had never done before, even with Ryan.

She kissed him. 

“Oh, whoa!” From the look of the stupid smile on Seth’s face, she wasn’t the only one feeling like a giddy fool. They were silent while they righted themselves. “So is that where we’re going with this? Cause I’d really like to take you out. After lunch of course.” 

Lunch was a monotonous occasion, mainly spent with Seth answering questions about moving to the small town with his twin to…work with Daniel?

“Wait, what? You work with my dad and brother’s secret organization? Wow.” Jordyn passed Seth another plate. He grinned and took it from her hands, drying it off with the dishtowel. Everyone else was in the living room, probably playing Apples to Apples, while Jasmine tried to eat the cards. 

“Yeah, we came from D.C. Got bored of the north and its cold and boring people. Down here we can race and party and be new. I’m looking forward to starting over. But…I’m pretty sure you’re the best part. Seriously, we need to go out.” 

“Well, I’d like to get to know you, but I guess that’s what a first date is for…or we could consider this our first date.” Seth beamed and set the dishes down. Her eyes widened just a tad, but she tried to maintain at least a smidgen of dignity and not act like he made her insides shake with this unaccustomed and fresh sensation. 

“That sounds like a great idea. How about I leave you my number and we do this again next weekend?” She didn’t even try to hide the smile on her lips. 

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

“Witwicky! Slow down! Someone’s on the phone for you!” Jordyn was startled out of her conversation. She looked over to the receptionist on duty- Poppy- waved the phone around, clearly irritated at the interruption from her smut- ugh, I mean romance- novel. 

“I’ve got to go okay, Lizzy? You be good for me ok?” The hairless, brown-eyed girl nodded, a sweet smile on her lips despite the tube in her nose. Her beam was too good for some like Jordyn. 

“Of course, Jordyn. I’ll see you later.” She tweaked the eight-year-old’s nose and went to the desk, snatching the phone out of the moody woman’s hand. 

“Hello?” She didn’t mean for her response to sound so cruel, it just kind of happened. Then again, disrupting her time with her favorite patients was the way to make her pissed off. 

“This a good time to ask you for that next day?” 

Then again, maybe there were something that could cheer her up…like Seth’s sexy voice…wait? What did she just think?!

“No! I-I mean yes! Yes! Let’s go out! On a date! Yes!” Damn it! She sounded like an idiot. Well, that was going to get her far in life.

“Chill out. But your enthusiasm is flattering. Like I said on Sunday, how’s this Saturday? And how about a surprise? That sound good?” Despite the giddiness in her heart the mention of a surprise made everything inside her come to a screeching stop. 

“Um, normally I’d tell you hell no, but if you can promise it’ll be a good one then I guess…” On the other end of the line, Seth whooped making her smile in a way that really shouldn’t have been as easy as it was. Damn him and his cuteness. 

“Yes! I know exactly what we’re going to! Talk to ya later, sweetheart!” She wasn’t sure what irritated her more the pet name or the dial tone; jerk couldn’t even give her a proper goodbye. Lucky for him he was as cute as he was. 

Jordyn was just about twenty feet away from the front desk when Poppy- with her Pollyanna smile…right- was yelling for her to come back. Imagine her astonishment when she realized the phone was for her. Again.

“Didn’t we just say goodbye, Seth? Wha-”

“This isn’t Seth. Who the hell is he?” That voice sent a chill down her spine. Just when she thought her life was going easy and things were looking up this happened.

Ryan called. And he was pissed. 

“Oh, hey Ryan.” Jordyn wasn’t a timid person; far from it actually. But just because she did well with conflict didn’t mean she went out looking for it. She was a rational person first and foremost, then a fighter. Needless to say, she wasn’t too excited for this conversation.

“Listen, Jordyn, whoever this Seth is doesn’t matter. Our relationship does. I was out of line at your work, but we can put it behind us. Let’s do dinner. Tonight. At our restaurant. 7 o’clock. I’ll see you then.” Dial tone. What was with guys today and hanging up?!

She let out a frustrated sigh. Racking her fingers through her hair, she groaned and dropped the phone on the receiver. 

“Jordyn, what’s wrong?” Cynthia’s voice came over her shoulder, unexpected but a comfort. It reminded her of the last conversation she’d had with her three friends. About her decision to break up with Ryan and move on to Seth.

“Ryan. I’m going to dinner with him tonight.” Jordyn was quick to hold up a hand when Cynthia’s eyes widened and her nostrils flared. “Cool your jets, missy. I’m gonna break up with him.” 

“Why couldn’t you do it over the goddamn phone?!” The two women walked down the hall together towards the locker room, the clock over the door reading 2:30. 

“Cynthia, I know you’re not happy with him, but I need to break up with him in person. Even he deserves that. And no more about it!” 

“But-” 

“Goodbye, Cynthia!”

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Wearing the worn black flats and the relatively movable denim skirt was less for comfort and more for a quick getaway. The last thing she needed was to get stuck in a very difficult because she couldn’t run fast enough. 

She had run through the possible scenarios, all the ways this situation could go wrong- because it certainly had no possibilities of going right. With someone like Ryan, even the best circumstances would be on their way to hell in a second. Joy.

“Jordyn, darling, it’s wonderful to see you.” His fingers combing through her hair was no longer a gentle reminder of the emotional and intellectual intimacy they had once shared. Now it was only a token of the fool she had been in thinking that they could have a relationship with such shallow and childish motions as they had for the past three years. She realized that she barely knew him. And he had never once tried to know her.

“Ryan.” He kissed her on the cheek before easing into the seat across from her. There was a smile on his face, uninhibited by worry or stress. Inside her, a voice mocked about seeing him so at ease while a storm was brewing in her heart. 

“Listen, I’m sorry. Let’s just pretend like it never happened and move on. How about a movie after this?” Ryan picked up his glass of water and the menu. Were it not for his different clothes and the signs of a recent haircut, it could have easily been two weeks ago or two months ago….two years ago. The same thing they always did. Week after week. Yes, they could have pretended like nothing happened, but was this rut really what she wanted for the rest of her life? 

No.

“No, Ryan. No.” The brown-haired man looked up, his dark eyes intense, but that frenzied look from the day in the hospital. “I-I can’t do this anymore. I’m done. I’m sorry, but it’s over.” 

Even with his yelling voice behind her, Jordyn ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her and she didn’t look back. Tears caressed her cheeks.

And she had never felt so free.


	9. Imagine

Chapter 9: Imagine 

She cocked the gun, barely flinching as the sound echoed loudly in the painfully quiet forest around her. Rubbing her hand across her forehead, she tried to calm her racing heart. The rain had finally stopped and her adrenaline was cooling in her veins. She was muddy, sweaty, and hurt all over. And she loved it.

“Got’cha!” Seth’s voice was the last thing she expected, but that did nothing to hinder her rising excitement. Whirling around, she raised her firearm and let off a round of shots to the black-clothed man, rendering him covered in splats of yellow, green, and blue paint. She winced a little as her opponent’s ammo slammed into her vest-covered chest, but continued running down the steep, slick hillside, searching for shelter.

“Sawyer, get your ass out here and help me!” The sulky looking twin appeared out of nowhere and let lose another round of fire on her. Cursing, Jordyn collapsed to the ground, taking the rest of the trip down the mound like an armadillo. Leaves and twigs caught in her hair and pulled, but her focus was sharp. 

The thrill of the chase was elating, fueling her legs. She flew through the trees and smiled widely when she caught sight of the brothers. They traded shots back and forth, with a lightness that she hadn’t known in months. It was kind of funny how much joy she was finding in mock-killing. 

“Alright! Time’s up!” Had Jordyn been asked twenty-hour hours previously if she would step within a hundred feet of Sawyer Rhodes she would have sat a flat out ‘Hell No’ without a hint of remorse or hesitation. 

Now though, after being picked up by the nicer of the two and meeting his less complaint twin at the shooting range. There had been an exchange of some less than gracious words until finally Seth was able to cool his two blazing acquaintances with the promise of being free to fire upon each other with no boundaries. 

Now, an hour and a half later she was glowing and actually quite pleased with Sawyer’s performance on the shooting range; he was quick, deadly-accurate, and faster than she’d ever seen. It was beautiful. 

And how could she forget her sweet and darling Seth? He was as delightful and alluring as the first time she meet him. He opened the door for her, helped her into her suit, and even kissed her cheek after beating her in the game, never once making her feel humiliated in his boasting and gloating with his brother. 

They were both cute and attractive.

It was giving her a freakishly large headache that she just could not deal with right now.

“Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.” Seth reached out to leak arms with Jordyn and Sawyer. He dragged them along, not a care for any of the bruises on his arms or face. His eyes were alight with excitement. 

“Where are we going? I didn’t see any restaurants on the way up.” She let out a yelp when Seth swung her up into his arms. Next to him, Sawyer rolled his eyes, but relaxed. He was much more comfortable than at the beginning of the day. 

“Sorry, sweetie, but you weren’t exactly all there on the way up; fifteen minutes out and you were drooling on my seats.” A blush crept its way onto her face, but she didn’t grant the cheeky bastard anything else. He kissed her nose and gestured towards a small, quaint cabin down the road. Overhead hung a sign reading “Berry’s Bed and Breakfast”. Cute.

“Seriously? Come on, really?” Sawyer’s voice was icy as he dragged his feet. He shoved his brother and stalked towards the diner, completely ignoring Jordyn’s squawk when she was nearly dropped. The pair watched him with matching grins. She really shouldn’t have been as amused as she was, but well…she was.

“I love messing with him. He thinks if he’s mean enough that it’ll stop, but when he gets angry he’s dramatic and the more dramatic he is the more determined I am to entertain myself.” Seth passed her a grin while he sat her on her feet. “Good to know I entertain others too.”

The weightlessness in her heart was a beautiful sentiment. Even more amazing was how whole and strong her body felt. Jordyn was fairly certain she had not been this pain free and flexible since she was in high school and point on the basketball team. Something about being with these brothers made her feel alive.

After three days of hiding out in her apartment with “strep throat”, the nurse knew she couldn’t continue to hibernate; although she was pretty sure the only reason she had stepped a foot out the door of her home was because her boyfriend-now ex- had not tried to contact her since they’re Thursday night fiasco at the Italian cafe they graced so often. Were Jordyn in a less blissful state of mind, she might have entertained the idea that Ryan’s lack of harassment was strange and, on some level, disturbing. But for now she was free of work and worries; and she’d be damned if she didn’t enjoy it.

When the three of them finally entered the diner, it was quiet. Few others were scattered through the room and the servers were all smiles; all in all it was a nice little place. With an arm around her, Seth stirred the small band of misfits to a booth in the back corner. 

“Hi, my name’s Meri, I’ll be your waitress, can I start you off with some drinks?” The red-head was short and pixie-like with full lips and beautiful lashes and she clearly had a thing for the more temperamental of the two boys. 

After the waitress walked away, Jordyn settled into a start of intuition. The brothers were talking amongst themselves. Why the hell was she starting to think about Sawyer?! She and Seth had been having such a good time together, exploring and dancing with this new infatuation and now she was fantasizing about the twin?! What the hell?! Maybe it hadn’t been Ryan, but herself who wasn’t cut out for relationships. God, she was losing it.

“What’re ya think, sweetheart?” Turning back to her companions, the last think Jordyn was expecting was Seth right in her face. Her eyes widened and with a yelp, she fell backwards off the booth. “Wow! Be careful! You ok?” 

She smiled and gave a laugh when he helped her up. The grin on his face triggered her own and a blush erupted over her cheeks when she saw Sawyer staring. 

She was just about to sit down again when a massive pain erupted in her chest. With a loud and audible gasp, she jumped to her feet, starling the men next to her. 

God! She couldn’t remember the last time she was in this much pain! What scared her almost to death was its origin: her chest.

“Hey, where are you going?!” She barely registered the strong hands trying to support her when she pushed, hardly able to stand, but somehow managing to do so, if only with her will. 

“I-I’m gonna be right back. Bathroom.” 

She was tearing her shirt off before the bathroom door even closed. There was no thought of locking it while she pulled her straps of her camisole and bra down. Fear was pumping through her before she even saw it. But she knew. Even without seeing she knew.

And when she finally looked it was no miraculous revelation to see the massive and black bruise engulfing her left breast. 

Jordyn barely registered the tears sliding down her cheeks as she stared at the reflection of her death sentence in the mirror. There were no words running through her mind, no questions or curses to God, just a somber understanding…and a strangely peaceful acceptance of what was to come, no doubt, within the next year.

Yes, she knew she would be dead by her twenty-fourth birthday.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

I didn’t mean to do it. Really, it was a complete accident. I mean, who surprises someone while they’re in the target practice room with weapons on full capacity? He kind of deserved to be blasted in the knee. 

So our official first meeting was actually in the medbay while he was trying to come off sedatives. Even with the drugs, he clear-minded enough to signal me over when Ratchet isn’t looking. But with his reputation he could sneak out of the medbay and off the base in stasis. 

“What are you thinking, sweetling?” Sideswipe asks, pulling me from the data-pad I’m reading. My brow-ridge furrows, but he can tell I’m not mad. Or more so that I normally am. With who my creators are, the attitude comes with the package. And he knows. So I give him a little smile.

“Nothing really. Not too different from your processor’s standard state.” He takes the good natured insult in stride. I grow serious when his laughter makes him grimace. He tries to way it off with a smirk and charming words. But I know it hurts. It would be an ego booster for me were it not for him being somebot I like. A lot. 

“But seriously, I barely know anything other than your designation.” Rolling my optics, I settle a little. He’s too cute to push off. Plus, after meeting for the first time I knew he was special. 

Just as I’m about to open up, the door slides open. A tall, determined gorgeous golden mech came bounding in. His cobalt optics are intense as they watch Sideswipe and I.   
“Sunny! Aw, were you worried about me? Come give me a kiss!” The lewd look on his face-plates are clearly teasing, but I suddenly feel like I’m invading on a very private moment and automatically I stand to go. Both sets of optics are on me like a Tower’s hunter on a turbo fox. Had I not already been the creation of two trigger happy soldiers I might have offlined from the sheer force of their gazes. 

“Who the frag are you?” Oh no, I don’t think so. The new bot is a fragger. His looks are the last thing on my processor. I’m pretty sure Sideswipe came see the tension in my cables as he jumps up a little.

“Sunny, be nice to the femme. She just about too me out with those photon blasters. She’s a scary glitch.” He sends me a flirty grin and motions back to the stool I was sitting on, but I shake my helm. It’s clear I’m not wanted here, if only by one of the parties.

My optics are zoomed in on him as I pass; we lock gazes. The hostility is clear, but it’s the suspicion, the distrust, that ignites the sorrow in my spark. He’s doesn’t hate me…he’s afraid of me. Clearly with his massively larger frame and thick limbs. But that look in his optics reminds me of a youngling. 

So I smile. His optics blink. So I look over my shoulder-guards at the red twin. 

“See ya, Sideswipe. Try not to scare anyone. I’d hate to see that cute face-plates of yours get smashed.” The two of them look absolutely befuddled. 

…did I just say that?

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

The first thing she noticed was the red tint of the world around her. 

And the millions of people over her head.

Okay, so maybe she was being dramatic; there wasn’t a million, but it was certainly more than she was comfortable with, especially with the throbbing pain in her head.   
“She’s awake!” Seth’s voice was loud and clear over the confusion of the men in blue coats. The men all turned to look at him then back at her face when one of them, Hispanic and very young.

“Ms. Witwicky? Can you tell me what day it is?” 

“Um, yeah…Tuesday. Why am I on the floor?” A wave of nausea rolled over her when the men she had identified as paramedics slowly sat her up. The aching in her head gave one last firm pulse before subsiding to nothing more of an annoyance. She recognized the bathroom around her. Was…was that blood on the sink?” 

“Ms. Witwicky, you received a minor head injury and lost consciousness. Are you experiencing dizziness, nausea, or pain?” Both unnamed men accepted her nod, kneeling to help her slowly get to her feet. 

“No, I’m good. Everything’s fine. I just didn’t eat much for breakfast and got lightheaded. Must have hit my head on the way down.” Jordyn saw Seth twitch and Sawyer’s tense body, but dismissed them as she wrapped her mind around what was happening. 

The four men talked amongst themselves while Jordyn shuffled over to the enemy aka the sink. She tried to be kind to her tender skin as she dabbed it with a wet paper towel. The roughness was fairly easy to ignore, as was the dull, but rhythmic palpitating in her temple. What was holding her thoughts was yet another one of those dreams she was plagued by. 

On the other hand, as Seth pulled her under his arm, with a fierce and strong look in his eye, she was not afraid. As she followed Sawyer out, she was calm. She was all right and actually content. 

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

The beeping from the main terminal pulled him out of recharge at 3 am. 

Prowl reset his optics three times before he could clearly see the chief station monitor of the Ark 2. His black and white frame stepped lightly across the cement floor, trying to not wake his sleeping companies on the other side of the rather thin wall. 

In his rather lethargic state, his battle computer and processor too some time to register the flashing lights on the screen. When the red flickers finally connected with his processor, he felt his vents stall. 

“Prime…Prime!” A yelp and a thud in the next hangar barely fazed the tactician. Even the sound of running pedes and the door slamming open. 

“Prowl! What’s going on?!” 

“The…the Decepticons have come back online…and they are in pursuit.”


End file.
